Modern consumer and industrial electronic devices require storage of information, such as digital photographs, electronic mail, calendar, or contacts. These devices can be electronic systems, such as notebook computers, desktop computers, servers, televisions, and projectors, and are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life. Increased capacity and cost reductions are an ongoing market demand for storage in these systems.
Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions. One way to increase capacity and reduce cost at the same time is to store more information in a given area of the storage medium.
Audio-driven chassis-borne acoustic vibration can cause large tracking errors. These tracking errors can be compensated for by circuits that rely on expensive sensors, mounted on the printed circuit board assembly (PCBA), which have very limited bandwidth (˜1600 Hz). The large tracking errors can cause failures such as “Blue/Black screen”, “System Hang”, “music/video skips” and generally poor performance. When a storage system is subjected to extreme vibration in for instance a notebook, netbook, TV, or server the storage system performance can be severely degraded.